The Heartless
by Starrgrl24
Summary: Bowser Jr. and his yoshi pal wound up in the Super Smash Brothers tournaments. They encountered forbidden love between two people, incurable curses, strange supernatural powers, fight between good vs. evil, unforgettable friendships, and of course hilarious moments. Meta x Jiggly! Humor/Romance/Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I decided that I am going to rewrite the ENTIRE series. You can call this a reboot. I will keep the old story up for comparison, but I hope the new readers will just follow through this story. It has been over 4 years since I wrote this story. I was just a high schooler waiting to graduate at the time. Now, I am a University student waiting to graduate. So much have happened in my life between now and the first time I published this story. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the story! I am especially excited to see the new faces I will see reviewing/favoriting/watching this fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The sky was a clear blue and the sunlight shone on the land below, more specifically, shone on Luigi Circuit. The crowd cheered for the racers as the racers approached the starting lines with their custom karts. This was a special race as it only featured those who are representing the Mushroom Kingdom for the famous Super Smash Brothers.

The Super Smash Brothers is an organization that gathers fighters from across the universe. Every year, only the best fighters would be chosen to represent their home planet in order to participate in a tournament hosted by the Super Smash Brothers. The fighters travel to a small planet that was specifically designed to house the arenas for the tournaments. The fighters would be provided with free housing during the tournaments.

The organization is not only about searching for the best fighters, it was also an opportunities for the fighters to network. They meet other unique fighters and even develop life-long friendships or life-long rivalries. The organization invites both heroes and villains. The heroes and villains would often be separated, for natural reasons. Nonetheless, The Super Smash Brothers gives everyone an equal opportunity to compete in the tournaments and win the grand prize.

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Wario, Yoshi, and Bowser were the fighters representing the Mushroom Kingdom. Their race karts would be in position while the racers kept an eye on the signal hanging on a fishing hook. A Lakitu would be holding onto the fishing rod with the signal and remain afloat above the racers.

Suddenly a shout was heard from behind the racers.

"Hey wait for me!"

The crowd faced a young koopa, resembling a younger version of Bowser, the koopa king. The young koopa drove behind the racers and sneered.

The Lakitu sighed. "Look kid, this race is only for those who are going to that yearly convention, alright?"

The koopa child crossed his arms and flipped off the Lakitu by raising an inappropriate finger. He retorted, "I'm going to race whether you like it or not!"

"Bwahaha that's my son!" laughed Bowser. Bowser gave a thumbs up to his son.

The racers, besides the koopa child, were not the only one participating in the Super Smash Brothers tournaments. There are also two special guests sitting on the front row seats. These guests are Link and Zelda and they were also fighters representing their Kingdom of Hyrule for the tournaments.

Link sat in a laid back position with his feet resting on the railing. "I didn't know Bowser had a son," he said to Zelda.

"I believe his name is Bowser Jr. Princess Peach told me that he looks a lot like his father," explained Zelda.

Link closely examined the young koopa. He was indeed similar to his father, except he was obviously younger and his hair was in a pony tail. He also wore a bandana over his neck with a crudely drawn Jr. rode on a custom motorcycle, unlike the other racers who were only riding go-karts.

The light flashed red: the racers gripped the steering wheel and the crowd grew silent. The light flashed yellow: the racers held their foot above the gas pedal. The light flashed green: the racers smacked the gas pedal and accelerated. All that was left on the starting line were the exhaust fumes from the go-karts and motorcycle.

Mario was barely in the lead as Bowser closed in on his blind spot. Bowser made a sudden sharp turn to Mario and slammed onto the red plumber's kart. Bowser's weight gave him a great advantage, causing Mario's kart to lose balance, while still keeping balance of his own kart.

All of the racers drove through the item block and received an item. Luigi took out the mushroom he received and gained speed for a short amount of time, but Wario tossed a red shell as soon as Luigi sped in front of him. Luigi's kart flipped over after impact, allowing Wario to easily drive ahead of the green plumber.

Bowser Jr. was in last place, but still held onto his determination. He raced toward Luigi, but Luigi took out another mushroom and gained speed. Unfortunately, Luigi lost control of his kart on the sharp curve. He quickly turned the steering wheel to regain control, but merged onto to the grass instead. Bowser Jr. drove passed Luigi and took out his red shells. He threw all three of his shell and struck Wario, Mario, and Peach. All three racers flipped and Bowser Jr. drove ahead.

Yoshi was approaching Bowser. He took out his green shell and threw it at Bowser, but the koopa king threw a banana peel behind to block the green shell. Bower made a sharp turn on the curve and used a power slide to gain a slight boost.

Suddenly, Wario crashed through many of the racers using the star he grabbed mere seconds ago. He was approaching Yoshi from behind. Suddenly, all of the racers, except Luigi and Wario, would be struck by lightning and shrunken to bite size. Luigi snickered as he drove passed the tiny drivers.

Wario crashed through Yoshi. Everyone would now be in the second lap. Wario grabbed an item which came out to be a "useless" banana peel. Wario discarded it. Bowser, too focused on trying to catch up to Wario, accidentally slipped on the banana peel and spun. The King Koopa crashed onto a wall. Yoshi and Peach drove ahead of Bowser. Mario tossed a red shell at Bowser, only making it more difficult for the King Koopa to recover from the crash. Luigi quickly followed behind Mario.

All of the racers were on their third and final lap. Wario remained in first place, followed by Yoshi, Peach, Mario, Bowser, and Bowser Jr.

The racers closed in on each other, except for Bowser Jr. who remained behind. All of the racers drove through the item block. Suddenly, the karts began to fly everywhere. Shells were fired, banana peels were tossed and Peach panicked when the blooper ink splattered onto her face.

The racers passed the curve and more items were used when they drove through more item blocks. The racers cluttered more into each other, throwing items like maniacs.

Bowser Jr. remained confident despite behind in last place. He drove through the item block and flashed a smile. The crowd grew more tense as the racers were approaching the finish line. A Toad quickly took out his camera to prepare a photo finish. The racers concentrated on the finish line after they passed through the final curve, but a bob-omb stood right in front. Many of the drivers screamed before the bob-omb exploded. The racers flew into the air and Bowser Jr. passed the finish line.

"That was some race!" shouted Link. He cheered along with the crowd.

"Wow, he's very cunning," mumbled Zelda.

"Well he did made that bob-omb explode on everyone's faces."

Zelda giggled. "You also have to remember that those who are in last place gets the better weapon. No doubt he took advantage of that."

"You watch too much Mario kart races."

Zelda smiled at him. "It's something I do during my spare time."

"What's next? You're an expert on Mario Golf?"

"Why don't we go see Peach?" asked Zelda all of a sudden.

The racers, except Bowser and his son, gathered around a Toad, examining the photo taken at the moment of the racers crossing the line.

"It seems that Mario finished second and Yoshi finished third!" announced the Toad.

A pink Toad, walked up to Mario and handed him a silver second place trophy. Yoshi smiled at Mario and received his bronzed third place trophy. The two racers shook hands with each other.

"Ha ha!" taunted Bowser Jr. as he pulled his large first-place trophy on his red wagon. Mario was grinding his teeth and balled up his fist. Yoshi's eye twitched.

Prince Peach smiled at the red plumber. "Don't worry Mario, you can still prove to be the best in Super Smash Bros. Brawl."

Mario's eyes flashed in determination. "Yes! I will-a be da best in da Super Smash Bros. Brawl!" he shouted to the world.

Link rolled his eyes, but he stilled approached the red plumber and shook his hand. "Not bad Mario, but you still got your ass whooped by a kid and now you're going to get your ass whooped by me at the Super Smash Brothers tournament!"

"Ha-ha, very funny Link," Mario laughed sarcastically.

Bowser Jr. walked up to Link and Mario. "So what's this Super Smash Brothers?" he asked.

"It's a fighting tournament for the grown-ups." Link replied. " You can always watch us on TV if you have cable. You get to watch me beat the s*** out of Mario and your dad!"

"Nu-uh! I will-a kick your ass!" retorted Mario.

Bowser Jr. chuckled. "How about I kick both of your asses?"

Link and Mario would fall to the ground and laugh.

"C'mon!" shouted Bowser, waving to his child.

Bowser Jr. rushed to his father, but the koopa child stopped for a moment, staring at Mario and Link. The two heroes were laughing until the princesses walked up to them and crossed their arms simultaneously. Mario and Link stopped laughing.

"Get in the Koopa Cruiser!" demanded his father.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. :) So the Koopa Cruise appeared in Mario and Luigi Super Star Saga and Mario and Luigi Partners in Time. The Luigi Circuit I am referring to is the one from Mario Kart Wii. How did Link and Zelda came to their world? I'll just leave that up to my readers.

Also, I am aware that a new Super Smash Bros game is coming out! Unfortunately, this will only be about Super Smash Bros Brawl and the characters in it. Maybe the fourth story will have the new characters. Thank you all for reading this story and I would love to see your reviews! I am going to update this story twice a week. Don't worry, I won't make the A/N this long. It's only for this first chapter!

I accept anonymous reviews as well. Don't be shy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** During the month of August, I plan to update this story twice a week. Once September hits, I'll have to update once a week because college. I also have another fanfiction in progress which will be updated just once a week. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: Chaos

Bowser Jr. stared at the ceiling. He was lying on his bed, allowing his imagination to roam freely in his mind. It was as if his mind traveled into an alternate dimension, leaving only his physical body behind. This was how he gains inspiration as he was the most creative of his siblings.

For a small koopa child, he had a surprisingly large bed that was fit for a koopa prince. His room, unfortunately was not fit for a prince. He had the second largest bedroom, his father being the largest, but his room had a very simple layout. There was a television at the foot of his bed, a small desk at the side of his bed, and a work desk at the other end of his room. Despite the simplicity, the bedroom was special because there was an entrance to a small private balcony. The entrance would normally be covered by thick red curtains, matching the large circle rug on the floor, to prevent sunlight from disturbing him. He only kept the curtains open at night because he had a special affinity with the stars and moonlight.

Suddenly, the koopa child snapped out of his trance and rolled out of his bed. He walked up to the balcony entrances, moving the curtains out of the way so that he can exit to the balcony. He sat on the railings. He could hear the waves crashing onto the shores of Yoshi's Island, their temporary home.

It was normal for Bowser's castles to get destroyed during his attempt to kidnap Princess Peach. Unfortunately, his castle gets destroyed so often, they return to the island frequently. It was as if Yoshi's Island was their permanent home, but no one understood why Bowser never called the castle on Yoshi's Island his "home," despite that.

Bowser Jr. heard a familiar shout from within the castle.

"Give me my bow!" shouted a voice coming from a young koopa girl.

"Make me!" replied loudly another koopa, this one being a boy who sounded much older than Bowser Jr.

Suddenly Roy crashed through Bowser Jr.'s door. Roy was a pink headed koopa wearing red framed sunglasses. Despite being larger than Bowser Jr., he was tackled to the ground by Wendy, a slightly smaller koopa who normally wore a pink bow on her head. She was the epitome of a girly girl: wearing golden bracelets, pink lipsticks, a red pearl necklace, and she painted mascara onto her eye lids.

Bowser Jr. continued to stare out into the ocean, paying no attention to them. Roy threw Wendy's bow just before the angry girl koopa attempted to rip it out of his hands. Iggy, a tall glasses-wearing koopa, ran into Bowser Jr.'s room . Iggy held out his arms, attempting to catch the bow, but it smacked his face instead. Lemmy, the smallest koopa, snatched the bow from Iggy's face. Wendy glared at Lemmy with fire in her eyes. Lemmy smiled nervously and threw the bow back to Roy.

Roy dove for the bow and caught it. He quickly stood up and ran for the balcony. The pink-headed koopa pushed through the curtains and stopped at the edge of the balcony. He leaned over the railing and stretched his arms out, holding the bow over a 30 foot drop. He teasingly waved the bow and snickered.

"Give me back my bow!" roared Wendy.

"Or what?" replied Roy tauntingly.

Wendy tightened her fist. "I am going to kill you!"

Morton walked into Bowser Jr.'s room, after having his attention caught by the commotion. "Just give her the bow back!" he shouted to Roy. He was the most unusual koopa because his skin was dark brown instead of the typical orange skin as expected of Bowser's children.

Larry, a blue-haired koopa leaned over Bowser Jr.'s shoulder and waved his hand in front of Bowser Jr.'s vision. The youngest sibling remain frozen in place.

"wat'cha doin'?" asked Larry.

Bowser Jr. made no reply. Larry began to rapidly wave his hands, but the koopa child made no response. Bowser Jr. just continued stare out into the ocean while in his trance-like state.

Roy continued to taunt his sister. "Don't you want your bow back?"

"IT'S LUNCH TIME!" shouted Kamek all of a sudden.

Roy was startled by Kamek's shouting and accidentally dropped the bow.

"Woops..." he murmured. Roy faced the balcony, but only to see an angry girl koopa push him off the balcony. All of the koopalings gathered around the balcony to watch Roy fall 30 feet before hitting the ground. A small crater formed upon impact.

"Is he dead?" asked Lemmy.

The oldest of the siblings, Ludwig Von Koopa, arrived at the balcony. He shook his head in disappointment. Ludwig is the only koopaling that can somewhat relate to Bowser Jr. He was much more calm than the rest of the koopalings, yet he can still be seen as more eccentric than Bowser Jr.

"So Bowser Jr.," Said Ludwig in a stereotypical rich-boy voice, "have you listened to my latest symphony, eh?"

"Yeah, it's a load of s-"

"There you are you stupid brats!" shouted Kamek as soon as he entered Bowser Jr.'s room.

Kamek walked onto the balcony, where all of Bowser's children were now gathered. "What is going on?"

Kamek was a magikoopa who wore a blue hooded robe and circular glasses. He glared at the koopalings only to have Lemmy burst into laughter. Kamek aimed his wand at the laughing koopa and fired a magic beam at him. Lemmy jumped out of the way, barely dodging the attack. The beam created a large scorch mark below where Lemmy's feet used to be.

"I'm s-sorry," said Lemmy, trying to hold back his laughter, "I-it's just your a-apron!" He then burst into laughter again.

Kamek looked down at his robe and noticed that he was still wearing his white apron. He pushed the koopalings out of the way and looked down from the balcony. The magikoopa noticed Roy lying unconscious on the ground.

"Technically, it was Roy's fault" explained Ludwig.

Kamek sighed, "follow me." He walked back into the bedroom room. "You too Bowser Jr.!"

Bowser Jr. groaned and followed everyone inside. They walked downstairs to the first floor and exited the castle through a back door. Just a few feet away from them was the unconscious koopaling. Everyone gathered around Roy excepted for Bowser Jr., who remained close to the back door. He heard voices from within the castle, one being his father and another being a stranger.

Bowser Jr. sneaked into the castle while everyone else stared at Roy. He tip-toed across the hallway until he heard his father's laughter, which came from the end of the hallway. He ran across the hallway and planted his back next to the door. He leaned over the door so that he could hear them.

"Ganondorf, are you sure about it?"

"Don't worry Bowser, we got Master Hand all under control. The boss made sure of it. This is the only chance we have at defeating our nemesis."

"I know that, dumbass. I'm more concerned that we'll be outnumbered by the heroes again."

"You worry too much. They may outnumber us, but we still have the greater power."

"Hey, I want to get rid of my enemies as much as you do, but this plan seems like a load of bull*** to me. I ain't gonna trust a random stranger, so leave me out of this."

"But we need you for planning!"

"And what the hell do you need me for?"

"The boss is impressed by your cunning plans, especially the one of Isle Delfino."

Bowser remained silent. Bowser Jr. began grinding his teeth, knowing that it was he, not his father, who made the plan to have Mario in jail.

"It was smart of you to target Mario first, but those Piantas are idiots. We don't blame you."

Bowser continued to remain silent.

"Come on. You get to work with the great boss and that is a true honor."

"Fine. I'll join your stupid little meeting, but only to see if this 'boss" is really as great as you say. He sounds like another idiot to me."

"Don't worry, Bowser. He is truly powerful, but he needs our assistance so he can be released from subspace."

"Yeah whatever. Look, I have dinner now. I'll see you later, alright?"

Bowser Jr. ran back to his room.

* * *

I am definitely going to be proud of this rewrite. I hope you enjoyed the little episode with the koopalings. This chapter was really written to compare Bowser Jr. to his older siblings and hopefully this is going to stick throughout the story. ;) Reviewers get cookies!

So, I am going to use this A/N to explain stuff in the story. I make a lot of references to other video games besides Super Smash Bros Brawl, so I will do my best to explain the concepts if you have not played the games I referred to. Luckily, most of the references are within the Nintendo series. If anyone have played Yoshi's Island ( SNES/GBA and DS), then you should have an idea on how the island is like.

Also, another heads up, I have a Yoshi OC appearing in the next chapter, but she will be the only OC in this story. I am still going to make this story focused on the Smashers, though. This is a Super Smash Bros Brawl fanfiction, after all.

...I lied about the A/N being short. Oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Looks like I'm able to keep up with my updating schedule! I was gonna update a bit sooner, but I'm busy with Mario & Luigi: Dream Team! Luckily, this story already made a reference to the first two games. Anyways, this is where my Yoshi OC appears. Nope not a human OC, but a Yoshi one. I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 3: An Unusual Friendship

Bowser Jr. slammed the door shut. He grabbed a book from his desk and jumped onto his bed. The book was a horror novel and it was one of many collections of books the young koopa prince had hidden in his drawer. Bowser Jr. briefly looked at the book cover, as it was a rather new book he received. There was a drawing of a shadowy figure raising a dagger onto a girl. The girl didn't seem afraid. Instead, she appeared to be trying to protect the man behind her.

Many questions formed into the young koopa's mind such as: why would a girl try to protect an older man? The man looks nothing like the girl, but are they somehow related? Is this some kind of disgusting pedophile relationship?

He opened the book and began reading. Before he even finished the first paragraph, his mind was immediately distracted by the thought of the Super Smash Brothers. The conversation between his father and Ganondorf also began to replay in his mind. Bowser Jr. roared and threw the book across the room.

"Hey Junior!" greeted a friendly yellow yoshi that peeked through the curtains.

Bowser Jr. growled. "Get out of my room."

"What's wrong?" asked the concerned yoshi, walking into his room.

"You can't be seen here!"

"Don't worry, silly! Everyone is downstairs waiting for Roy to wake up. It'll be a while before he does, anyways. Now tell me, what's the matter?"

"It's just my family," replied Bowser Jr.

"Your family is always crazy. I know it's something else."

Bowser Jr. sighed. He knew he cannot keep secrets from the annoying yellow yoshi. "Do you know the Super Smash Brothers?" he asked reluctantly.

"Your dad never told you? Well...it's sort of a fighting tournament hosted by some guy named 'Master Hand.' Only the best fighters from across the universe can enter. They have a tournament pretty much every year."

"Is that why my dad is leaving tomorrow?" he asked.

"And my brother, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach and Wario."

"And you say...it's where the best fighters go?"

"Yep."

Bowser Jr. remained silent for a moment before speaking up again. "I want to go."

The yellow yoshi became nervous, but continued to keep her smile. "Y-you have to be chosen though."

"I'm strong enough!" Bowser Jr. jumped off his bed and pretended to flex as if he had muscles. He then threw a punch at the yellow yoshi. The yellow yoshi immediately grabbed his fist, stopping the attack. She then twisted his fist until the young koopa shouted in pain. She immediately let go of him.

The yellow yoshi giggled. "You have to learn to anticipate every attack. That is what my brother told me. He taught me how to defend myself!"

Bowser Jr. massaged his wrist. "Psssh, is he even that good? I never seen him fight and I lived on this island almost as long as you have."

"He's pretty good! He was the quarter-finalist in the last Smash Bros tournament finale."

"Against people from other planets?"

The yellow yoshi nodded happily, "mmhmm."

"Man, I really want to go! This is not fair!" shouted Bowser Jr.

"Me too," replied the yellow yoshi. "It's why I train really hard. I'm not as good as my brother, unfortunately. He spends most of his time training with Mario and Luigi."

Bowser Jr. jumped onto his bed again, now staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong now?" asked the yellow yoshi.

"I suck at fighting," said Bowser Jr.

The yellow yoshi smiled at him. "I can train you! Since your dad will be gone and Kamek will be taking care of the koopalings, we have plenty of time to train together!"

"Like I want to be trained by a girl," mumbled Bowser Jr.

The yellow yoshi opened the curtains and walked back to the balcony. She sat on the railing. The sun was beginning to touch the ocean while the sky glowed orange near the horizon. The yellow yoshi stared at the sunset.

"I love your room, Junior. I can just be here all day, staring at the sunset and seeing the stars appear on the sky."

"Yeah, can you leave my room now please? You know how I feel about girls being in my room," said Bowser Jr.

"Alright Junior. Bye bye!" she stood on the railings and jumped off the balcony. Bowser Jr. immediately walked out to the balcony and leaned over the railing. He watched the yoshi run into the darkening jungle.

"Yellow, just wait and see! I will be strong someday!" he shouted into the jungle, hoping that she would hear him. He walked back into his room, without closing the balcony door. He left the curtains spread out, allowing the moonlight to brighten his room.

Bowser Jr. picked up his book and jumped onto his bed. He began to read his book until he felt some drowsiness. He closed his book and fell asleep. The warm wind blew into the young koopa's room. He snuggled more into his blanket.

He heard a voice, the same voice that sang to him every night. It was the same song that his mother, Clawdia sang to him every night before she passed away.

_Lullaby and good night,  
With roses bedight,  
With lilies o'er spread  
Is baby's wee bed.  
Lay thee down now and rest,  
May thy slumber be blessed._

His mind slowly drifted into the only place where he is a peace, his dream. He didn't care much for the lyrics, but the beautiful angelic voice is what made him feel at peace. It was a high-pitched voice, but the words were beautifully phrased with her perfect intonation.

_Lullaby and good night,  
Thy mother's delight,  
Bright angels beside  
My darling abide.  
They will guard thee at rest,  
Thou shalt wake on my breast._

The song ended with a giggle. "Good night, Junior," whispered the voice.

* * *

Yes, her name is Yellow. I know, not very creative buuut you will see why that is the case...in the next story. ;)

So that last scene was a parody of songfics which used to be quite popular back in the days of this website. Now they're banned due to copyright issues. Luckily this music is public domain. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! It should be quite obvious who is the singer. Can anyone also guess what the music is? Here's a hint: I love classical music.

Don't worry my readers, this is still going to be a Super Smash Bros fic so you will see the rest of the characters soon! I do realize that I spend a lot of time in the mushroom kingdom, but I guess I just had so much to tell before the adventure truly began. I'd appreciate some reviews!


End file.
